With particular reference to the present state of the art, test tubes containing already analyzed samples, without the original sealing cap or stopper, are collected in multiple supports which are hastily packed and placed in special cold storage compartments.
Fluid spillage from the test tubes is prevented solely by precarious coverings wrapped completely round the support. The risk of spillage or leaks in the event of an accident is thus very high, as is the risk of personnel being contaminated by samples.
To overcome such problems, a machine has been devised to reseal test tubes containing already analyzed samples.
This solution is useful both in that it allows the test tube container to be handled in complete safety and facilitates subsequent disposal of the test tubes themselves.